once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out is a song originally by Florence + The Machine. It was sung by Kiara with The Flawless Fantasies in the second episode of the first season, Laced With Poison. Lyrics Kiara Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play And every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Kiara (The Flawless Fantasies) And I've been a fool and I've been blind (I've been blind) I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured such a mournful sound Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Kiara with The Flawless Fantasies Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah! Kiara And, I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Kiara with The Flawless Fantasies Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah! Kiara And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back And given half the chance would I take any of it back It's a fine romance but its left me so undone It's always darkest before the dawn The Flawless Fantasies Oh woah, oh woah!. Kiara And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me Looking for heaven, found the devil in me Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me Yeah The Flawless Fantasies Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! Kiara with The Flawless Fantasies And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woah! And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah! Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Kiara Wileteen Category:Audition Songs